


Game of Lies

by scarletpika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Politics, Revolution, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletpika/pseuds/scarletpika
Summary: The Ambrose family had ruled the country of Jakaar for nearly three decades after Adrian Ambrose led a rebellion against the former government. As the third child of the family, Ashara Ambrose has come to accept that her position doesn’t matter further than being a prop for her family. Despite her position, Ashara’s views on her family’s rule are skewed as dark secrets are exposed and civil unrest grows.Levi Ackerman is a member of the Freedom Coalition, a revolutionary group that conducts protests against the Ambrose dynasty. With the goals of taking the Ambrose family down and abolishing the inequality in the country, Levi has dedicated his life to the freedom of Jakaar.When the two of them fatefully cross paths, Ashara has to make a choice: stay loyal to her family, or side with the people of Jakaar.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Game of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i know that most people who read fanfic don't like oc's which is fine i just cannot physically write y/n fics like props to the authors who can but that shit makes me physically convulse when i try to lol. just ~pretend~ it's y/n anyways i hope y'all enjoy!!!

Mornings in Akamore were the only thing that kept Ashara sane at this point. There was a spot in the castle, the tower in the north wing that was nearly abandoned, that overlooked the city and the coast. The sun would illuminate the water first, which would reflect onto the buildings, and slowly the city would start to wake up. That first hour of life gave Ashara some semblance of normalcy, some reminder that there is life outside of being a part of the Ambrose family. Calm would fill her as she sat against the wall, probably ruining her nightwear but not caring enough to stop; her shoulders would slouch as the rays began rising and shining in her face, making it hard to see but so worth the blinding pain if it meant watching the city wake up.

Unfortunately for her, that period of morning serenity never lasted more than that hour.

Ashara sighed, letting herself bask in the morning sun for another minute for getting up and making her way back to her room. By now, the rest of the castle would be waking up and preparing the castle for the day. She passed a few maids and castle workers, giving them a kind smile as she walked by. Most of the staff knew that Ashara woke up early to see the sunrise, so the sight of her walking through the halls in just her nightwear was no longer unusual. And even if it was, no one would say anything about it. 

She rounded the corner that led to her room, yawning slightly and rubbing her eyes when she bumped into someone. Her head lifted up, ready to apologize, but her gaze darkened at the sight of her brother. 

“Maekar.” 

“Good morning, Ash,” he said mockingly. 

Instead of responding, Ashara walked past him, making sure to shoulder check him. Maekar grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him, leaning down so his lips were right next to her ear.

“You're lucky you're my sister. If that were anyone else, their head would already be rolling.”

Ashara rolled her eyes, pulling herself out of his grip. She was used to his threats and his cruelty. After all, she had to deal with his outbursts and vileness since birth.

“How long will it take for you to realize that you don't scare me?”

“You would be wise to hold your tongue,” he said condescendingly.

Ashara scoffed and walked away, not bothering to respond. His threats were a daily occurrence and Ashara stopped caring. She entered her room, seeing her handmaid already prepping her a bath and laying out her clothes. The handmaid stopped when they noticed her, immediately apologizing and bowing.

“Good morning, my lady!”

Ashara smiled and waved her hand. “Good morning, Shae. How many times must I tell you to call me by my name?”

“I’m sorry, A-Ashara! I’ve prepared a bath for you.”

Shae led Ashara towards the basin. Ashara peeled off her nightgown and stepped into the hot water, the burn of it soothing. Shae quickly began scrubbing her lady, to the brink where it almost hurt, but Adelaide ignored the slight sting of the cloth, closing her eyes and trying her best to clear her mind before her day started. Shae knew that Ashara never liked taking long baths, so she hurried to finish washing her. When she was done, Ashara stepped out of the basin and dried herself off, making her way to where Shae was holding up her dress for the day-- a red, long-sleeved gown with gold undertones and a gold chest plate. She liked to wander throughout Akamore, so her seamstress implanted some small armor details as a precaution in her dresses. Ashara personally thought it was too much, as she didn’t want to come across as unapproachable, but didn’t say anything about it. Shae pulled her bangs back out of her face and braided them behind her head, leaving the rest of her hair to dry naturally. Ashara looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied, then sighed. 

Recent civil unrest left Ashara conflicted in her status as a member of the ruling family. She knew her father would bring up the recent outbreak in protests across Jakaar at breakfast, merely to provoke Ashara as he knew of the sympathy she held for the common people. Ashara closed her eyes briefly, having entered her “royal mindset”, and dismissed Shae. She walked out of her room, her guard following behind her.

The dining table was nearly full, only Ashara’s spot empty. She quickly slid into her seat next to her brother Atlas, who looked at her in disapproval. 

“You’re late,” he muttered. “Again.”

Ashara glared at Maekar. “I was stopped by our dear brother this morning.”

Atlas rolled his eyes, swallowing his eggs. “That’s not surprising.”

Maekar was arguing with one of the staff, claiming his food was subpar and needed to be remade. Ashara shook her head before cutting a piece of her sausage. “He’s awful.”

“Well,” Atlas sighed. “There’s nothing we can do about it.”

She looked down at her plate and played with her eggs. Atlas was right-- in regards to Maekar’s behavior, there was nothing they could do. Their father and mother let him do as he pleased, never disciplining him for his cruelty. Jakaar would be left with another monster to rule. 

“So, Ashara,” Maekar called to her. 

“Yes, brother?”

“Do you know about the recent protests?

She set her fork down. “Vaguely.” Her father, Markus, looked at her, a blank expression on his face.

“What do you suppose we do about it?” Maekar asked, faux curiosity lacing his voice as he smirked. 

“It does not matter what l think, does it? You are the future Leader— what would you do about it?”

She could see Atlas glancing at her from her peripheral vision. Ashara took a drink of her water.

“For starters, I would find those who are organizing the protests.”

“Do you know who the mobilizers are?” 

Ashara already knew the answer: the Freedom Coalition. 

“Those coalition bastards. I would arrest all of the members and execute them.”

Ashara pondered this, having already expected his answer. “The Freedom Coalition has seen an increase in support and popularity over the past few years. Wouldn't putting their leaders to death just cause more outrage and lead to more people who oppose us?”

“I’ll kill those people as well!”

“You cannot put people to death simply because you do not agree with them,” Augustus, the second son, pointed out.

“I am to be the Supreme Leader, I can do what I want!”

“Maekar, you sound like a child,” Ashara rolled her eyes. 

He glared at her. “Maybe I will start with your head, you rebel sympathizer.”

“I never said I—”

“Enough!” 

Ashara’s father slammed his hands on the table, shaking the dishes slightly. She slumped back into her chair, upset that she didn't get the last word. Maekar continued to glare at her before shoving away from the table. Ashara took another bite of her sausage. 

“May I be excused?”

Her father nodded, waving his fork mindlessly. She stood up and made sure to push in her chair, gesturing for her guard to follow.

“Where are we going, my lady?”

“Where do you think, Jean?” Ashara sighed. “Into the city. If I’m near my family for another second, I’ll go insane.”

Jean snorted discreetly. “I’ll go prepare the carriage.” 

Ashara nodded, the two separating while Ashara went back to her room to grab a book and some money. Thankfully, she didn’t run into Maekar while making her way outside to where Jean was waiting. 

“All set, my lady.”

Ashara rolled her eyes. “You know how much I hate these formalities.”

They entered the carriage, Jean signaling for the driver to move. “Which is why I use them.”

“You’re an ass, Kirstein.”

The center of the city was not far from Stormhaven Keep, only a five-minute carriage ride. Jean was quick to hop out of the carriage, helping Ashara out as well. She huffed, picking up her dress so the hem wouldn’t get dirty, and made her way into the city. 

Bystanders stared in shock as she walked past, looking for her favorite shopkeeper. She wasn’t oblivious to the stares, being taught to always keep her guard up and never showing vulnerability, but she didn’t want to come across as what the rumors of her family made her out to be: pompous, cruel, and power-hungry. Jean was close behind her, his right hand never leaving the hilt of his sword as he glared at those who stared a little too long or with a little too much hostility. Ashara grinned when she finally found the quaint bookstore.

She pushed the doors open with excitement, the bell chiming as she entered. The sales counter was vacant, but she paid no mind as she maneuvered around the old bookshelves and made her way to her favorite section-- historical fiction and nonfiction. Ashara was proudly a history buff and made it a personal goal of hers to indulge in every aspect history has to offer. She saw the bookstore’s owner stocking the shelves, deep concentration on his face as he carefully slid the books into place.

“Hello, Marco!” 

He jolted, dropping the book he was holding onto. Ashara was quick to pick it up-- _Peace of the Blessed_. She gave it a once over before shoving it under her arm.

“Lady Ashara!” He gave a quick bow then looked behind her, a light blush coating his face. “Hello, J-Jean!” 

Jean rolled his eyes as Ashara grinned back at him, her eyes crinkling at the sides. She turned back towards Marco, who had stabilized his breathing. 

“Do you have any new books for me?” 

Marco chuckled at her bluntness. “Besides the one you just took, no. But you should enjoy that one. It’s about Queen Saelys.”

“Saelys the Blessed! She was the one who was blessed by the Nine and brought peace upon Jakaar, right?”

“You’re such an anorak,” Jean snorted. “How do you know so much about these people?”

“Reading.” She said bluntly, glaring at her guard. She turned back to Marco. “Has business been good?” 

They began making their way up to the sales desk. Ashara ran her fingertips along the oak wood shelves, deeply inhaling the smell of the worn parchment. 

“Same as unusual. Occasional business here and there. Enough to keep the store afloat.”

Ashara hummed. “Well, if you ever need any help…” 

“I know,” Marco sighed exasperatedly. “Do not fret, Lady Ashara. I’m doing fine.”

Ashara nodded, satisfied. She handed over money for the book, sneaking in a couple of extra Gold Lions as a gesture of her gratitude. 

“Goodbye, Marco!” She called over the chime of the bell, waving excitedly. She turned to Jean. “How often do you visit him?” 

“As often as I can,” Jean replied. “But since I have to watch you, hardly ever.” 

Ashara felt bad, but she could tell Jean didn’t mind guarding her. “If you ever want time off, just let me know.” He nodded before falling in line with her steps. 

They made their way to the Red Square, the center of Akamore. In the square was a statue of Adrian the Conqueror, Ashara’s ancestor, who had led the Golden Rebellion against the former rulers, the Nerelon’s. Adrian’s statute was almost always vandalized. The people blamed him for the struggles the current government bestows upon the population. Ashara couldn’t blame them. 

The Red Square was busier than it normally was. As Ashara looked at the commotion, she saw two figures standing on the Fountain of Myriah in front of a large crowd. Jean’s right hand gripped the hilt of his sword tightly as his left grasped Ashara’s arm. 

“No matter the tyranny and oppression we face from the Ambrose dictatorship, we will continue to prevail until there is a real change in Jakaar! The people need to rise and show the royal family that the people of Jakaar want freedom and equality!”

The crowd cheered, the person who was talking held a determined look as he continued his speech. Ashara had seen his face somewhere. She turned back to Jean.

“Who is that?”

“My lady, we should leave.” He seemed nervous as his eyes flickered to the figure and back to Ashara. She looked back at the blond-haired man, her mind working to try and place a name to the familiar face when it finally hit her.

“That’s Erwin Smith, correct? Leader of the Freedom Coalition?” 

Jean gulped, his grip on her arm tightening. “We should leave. You know the Coalition wants to execute your family. If anything were to happen to you--”

“Nothing will happen to me. While they may have the want to kill me, unless they want an immediate death sentence, they cannot.”

Ashara looked back at the two people again. The man besides Erwin Smith was shorter and had black cropped hair. He didn’t look particularly interested in this rally, but from his aura, Ashara could tell that he believed every word Erwin was saying. As the speech came to an end, Ashara sighed and began walking back towards the carriage. Jean was still on edge, his body rigid as they stopped into a few more stores along the Lionroad, which was the main street in Akamore. 

“One last stop,” Ashara smiled at Jean as she entered her favorite tea shop, Leaves of the Nine. 

The small tea shop was a bit crowded, which was not unusual for the store. It sold the best tea leaves and drinks in Akamore, so Ashara always made sure to stop and stock up whenever she was in the city. She and Jean made idle conversation while walking in the store, mainly about Marco and her new book. She was glancing down at the book, absentmindedly shuffling through the shop. She didn’t hear Jean call her name when she accidentally ran into somebody’s back. The person turned around, hard glare in his eyes as Ashara jumped back, her face turning red.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention--”

Ashara stopped when she looked at the man's face. She would be lying if she said her blood didn’t run cold at the familiar face. Jean subtly gripped his sword, bringing it out of its sheath slightly. The black-haired man didn’t drop his glare as he stared at the third Ambrose child, a face he recognized all too well. He looked her up and down, glanced at her guard, and tsked before turning back around. 

“Watch where you’re walking, _your grace._ ”


End file.
